


Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Rent - Larson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're all rag dolls here- New York city and everything is just a little bit fake, at least on their side of town. But Axel has his club and Roxas has his guitar and yes, they're a mess- yes, Axel sometimes comes home with bruises marring the insides of his elbows and bruised wrists from where the prop hand cuffs have cut a bit too deep and still more bruises smeared in the space beneath his eyes. And yes, Roxas is sullen and moody and plucks at his guitar like he'd rather smash it than play it, but they make it work anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Music Meme; Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk - Rufus Wainwright.

Axel smokes like he has been doing it his whole life. He smokes like those pale fingers were made to cradle the stick and it's fraying paper, like his lips exist solely for that tendril of smoke that curls at the corner. The end flares, bright and abrupt, and Axel smirks and blows it towards him.  
  
Roxas catches it in his mouth, catches those last vestiges of curling smoke, traps it past his lips, under his tongue, and breathes Axel in. There's a glass of milk at Axel's elbow, chocolate. _A guilty pleasure,_ Axel had confessed with a contented sigh the first time Roxas had picked it up on a whim at the store. He'd been bringing it home ever since.  
  
They're all rag dolls here- New York city and everything is just a little bit fake, at least on their side of town. But Axel has his club and Roxas has his guitar and yes, they're a mess- yes, Axel sometimes comes home with bruises marring the insides of his elbows and bruised wrists from where the prop hand cuffs have cut a bit too deep and still more bruises smeared in the space beneath his eyes. And yes, Roxas is sullen and moody and plucks at his guitar like he'd rather smash it than play it, but they make it work anyway.  
  
Axel smiles and catches Roxas' mouth with his and they may be cold and near broke, but Axel's mouth tastes like cigarettes and chocolate, and sometimes things are okay.


End file.
